This is our Story
by Dakota534534
Summary: When Ezra and his older brother Tidus find themselves in a world known as Spira they go on the adventure of a lifetime (NOTE) I have a new story called Rise of Hades, 100% original, plz check it out /myworks/79211910-the-rise-of-hades
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Zanarkand**

I walk down a long street in Zanarkand, towards the blitz stadium where my brother, star player of the Zanarkand Abes will play against the Duggles, I get to sit in the best seat in the house since well, like I said, I'm their star players brother, in a year or two though, I won't be in the stands anymore, I'll be out on the field with my brother, Tidus. The only reason I'm not on the team is because I'm apparently a year to young, the age requirement is sixteen and I'm only fifteen, I'm not quite as good as Ti, he's been training me though and I'm pretty darn close to him.

Ti left to go to the stadium about a half hour ago, players gotta get there early and it's not like I need to get there early so I get a good seat. I glance around, despite the fact that I've lived here all my life, the tall buildings of the city still amaze me, each one is at the very least forty stories tall with most taller than that, they are lit up, glistening like stars at night somewhat making up for the lack of ability to see the actual stars unless your at the beach.

In mere minutes I am at the stadium, walking through a side door, unbeknownst to the rabid fans racing into the stadium, I see my brother and the rest of his team sitting in the blue and white locker room; they walk towards the blitz field but Ti waits up, eyeballing me.

"Sup Ti, ready for the game?" I ask the blonde blitzer. He merely smirks in response.

"Never been more ready Ezra, the Duggles are gonna eat my dust." The ocean eyed blitzer tosses his blitz ball in the air, catching it and then ruffling my goldish blond hair.

"Yeah well, go on out there, don't wanna keep the crowd waiting, I'll be cheering for you Ti!" Tidus nods and walks out to the stadium, where his team is waiting. I walk down to my seat, looking at the stadium filling with water, in a mere minute it's full and the game begins. The ball shoots up and a player who I am unfamiliar with on the Abes grabs the ball, he dashes forward and dodges a tackle from a Duggles player, only to have the ball stolen by another player, Tidus rams into them, knocking them out of the stadium and into the cushioned bottom three rows of the seats, Tidus grabs the floating ball and shoots it up in the air, jumping out of the sphere pool to pull off his trademark shot, the sphere shot. I see him going to kick the ball, the crowd cheering; Tidus' foot nearly hits the ball before several shots of energy whiz past him.

"Tidus!" I shout, standing from my seat and running to the rail of the row of seats, I watch in horror as a chunk of the stadium is ripped off, I gaze at Tidus, hanging from the top of the stadium. I run back to the locker room and out of the stadium, over to a ladder that from what I know, leads to the top of the stadium to where Tidus is, I begin to climb the atleast sixty foot tall ladder which for a reason I don't know the stupid construction workers that built this stadium didn't put freaking safety bars around the ladder, with that aside I get about twenty feet up, I glance over at Tidus, struggling to hold on, I hear one more explosion though, this one close to me, I feel the wind knocked out of me as the wall the ladder is on explodes, knocking me off, in the split second before I fall to the ground I see Tidus, also falling. I hit the floor hard, glancing around hazily, "T-Tidus…" is the only word I manage to get out before falling unconscious.

-Authors note- first chapter, short but don't worry, more chapters coming soon! The story will be mainly from Ezra's point of view, changing maybe every now and then. Reviews appreciated! Seeya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **The Beginning of a Story**

I wake, seemingly minutes after falling; I flip over onto my stomach and begin to get up on my hands and knees, coughing up blood. My entire body aches but considering how high I just fell from I'm surprisingly in tact.

I get up; go to take a step forward and fall back down, cringing in pain, my body may be better than you'd expect after the fall but it still hurts like all hell, I struggle back to my feet and begin to slowly walk down the road to around where Tidus would land.

 **Tidus' P.O.V**

I get up from my fall, the first thing on my mind is where the hell Ezra is, he's the only family I have left and I'll be damned if I were to let anything happen to him. I make my way through the rubble of the once towering stadium and see Auron, I walk towards him, having trouble getting up at first but luckily when I fell a not so lucky persons dead body broke my fall, I walk over to the man whom I knew little about besides his name and that he knew my old man, although I don't know how he did.

"Auron!" I shout over the sounds of screaming people running past us. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, several more people running past me, one nearly tackling me, not stopping to say sorry, I don't really care though, what with what's happening, there is no time to apologize.

"I was waiting for you," the black and gray haired man responded, so calm that it almost angered me, for all we know the world is ending and he's acting like I was a little late coming over for dinner at his place.

"What? Why?" It was almost as if he knew this was going to happen. That was impossible though; Auron always acted like he was hiding something, but definitely not something like this!

Auron didn't respond, he merely walked forward, I followed, slightly panicked, "Auron wait! Do you have any idea where Ezra is?"

"No, but we will find him." Auron said, not stopping. Dazed, I stood there for a second shocked at what just happened and then Auron goes down a slight hill in the road and is out of sight. I get my blond haired head back in the moment and run towards his direction.

I run until I'm near the top of the hill; a person runs into me, several others run pass me. I catch my breath, when I look up, there is a small child; I look around and see the people who were once bulleting past me and they are now frozen in place.

"It begins," the child says, "Don't cry," he says after several moments. I look at him confused and then he disappears, the crowd begins to run again, as if nothing happened, which to them, I guess nothing happened.

I brush it off and run towards Auron, "Hey! Not this way!" I half shout at him, he stares at the huge ball of water in the sky, with some sort of huge monster inside of it.

"We call it Sin" Auron says, I gaze at the beast. Several scale like things shoot into the ground in front of me, they transform into what I can only describe as a scale that grew legs and a head

"I swat at them to get away, I knew it wouldn't help but I don't have anyway else to get them away." Auron pulls out a sword, handing it to me.

"A present from Jecht" Auron says, pulling his cross between a katana and a great sword out.

"My old man." I swing the sword and fall backwards, surprised by its weight.

"I hope you know how to use it." He says as I stand up, taking a battle stance, I smirk and slash through the first monster as Auron follows suit, killing another one, more step forward, surrounding us.

"These ones don't matter, we cut through!" he shouts, slicing one of the sin scales in half. "Let's go find your brother."

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I walk down the road, my strength waning with each step I take, I see the huge monster in the air and chills are sent down my spine, several scale like beasts fly in front of me, "Crap" I mutter under my breath, one of them flies towards me, knocking me down next to a body of a dead soldier. I look around for something to defend myself with and see the soldier, who considering his weapon must be elite, I take the corpses gun blade, pointing the tip of the gun at the flying opponent and shoot, it falls to the floor along with its friend. I stand and extend the weapon to its sword form as a group of the little devils approaches me, I know that the little strength I have left most likely won't be enough but I have to try.

One of them charges me, I swing my sword into its neck, killing it, I pull the sword out and thrust it into the chest of the second, the third of the group of five knocks me backwards; I use all my strength to get up and swing hard enough to behead my attacker. I fall to my knees and get hit in the chest by the fourth and shot by spines, from the fifth, I let out a yelp of pain as I fall backwards. The two assault me, a minute or two goes by and I feel blood flowing down my forehead and dripping off my chin, I clutch my silver necklace, an exact copy of Tidus' it was the last thing we had of our mother.

"Get off him!" I hear someone yell, the voice sounds familiar but my head is too clouded from pain to identify it. I see my brother killing the last two monsters, Auron lifts my head and pours a blue liquid down my throat, and considering how much better I feel afterwards I can tell it was a potion, my head wound doesn't disappear but I am full of energy again and am ready to fight.

"The hell is that?" Ti asks panicked and I look up to see a huge tentacle like thing with three sinspawn which according to Auron is what they're called.

"Whatever it is were killing it!" I shout, aiming the tip of the half blade at one of the sinspawn and shoot, the sinspawn goes down and I shoot the next one twice before extending the sword to its full length.

"Lucky! My sword doesn't do that!" Tidus shouts while slicing into the third sinspawn, "Great, the little guys are dead but how do we deal with that?"

"Cut through the bottom of it, it'll tip over and we can get past!" shouts Auron, broadly swiping at the bottom; in a single cut he splits a quarter of the bottom in half.

"Alright then," I shout, slicing from the other side. The tentacle begins to squirm and cast some sort of spell, I feel my body weaken and, judging by Tidus and Auron's reaction, there's fade too. We continue to slash until it tips over and fades into wisps. We charge down the road but then are surrounded by sinspawn.

"Don't these guys ever give up?" Tidus asks.

"Evidently not." I reluctantly say.

"It's okay; we need not fight them all, cut that tankard." Auron says, shooting a glance at a tankard hanging off the road.

"Your nuts!" I shout at Auron, he merely runs over and slices the fuel truck.

"Damnit Auron, fine!" Ti shouts, slicing the fuel truck and it falls. The building next to us falls over onto the road; Auron begins to run across the building. Tidus and I look at each other before following.

We dash across the building and jump, Tidus grabs onto the edge of the road and I catch onto his other hand.

Ti helps me up and I him. I gaze up and see what looks like some sort of opening in the sky; the road begins to slowly rise. Auron looks at us and then the sky. "It begins; this is your story." Auron then gets sucked into the sky but before I can scream, I am gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Out of the Frying Pan**

 **P.S.** Thank you so much Hellfire000 and fanficlove2014 for the follows, I double timed this chap just for you!

 **Tidus P.O.V**

I wake up, surrounded by water and rain, I'm chilled to the bone, last time I was this cold was when Ezra was. Wait, where's Ezra? I panic looking around for any sign of him and notice his hand sticking out of the water, about ten yards away. I quickly swim over to him and pull him over my shoulder, swimming over to a staircase and laying him down. I press my ear to his chest, I happily find that he's still alive, I run my fingers through my little brothers blonde hair and throw him back over my shoulder. I need to find someway to warm us up. I slowly walk along a wet stone pathway, careful not to slip as there is nothing in between this path and the water if I do. I take a minute and pause; I gaze at the ruins of what looked to be a temple, erosion and lightning have totaled it.

"Where am I?" I mutter under my breath, walking along the slim path, I near the entrance and pick up pace, that is, until I hear the sound of stone shifting…

I fall into the water fast, the fall didn't do much however, it felt as though I fell backwards into a sphere pool, I quickly swim over to Ezra but a fish knocks my arm away, two more swim from the depths and seem to think they're gonna be lucky enough to eat me, I draw my sword from it's sheath and get ready to fight, one bullets towards me, hitting me in the chest, I've suffered worse in blitz practice though and slice it when it bullets towards me again.

The fish's red blood stains the water as it squirms for life, the other two swim away and I put my sword back, I figure I scared them off, I feel a surge of water as a huge fiend eats the fish that before it was eaten, was clinging to life, now I know why the others ran.

The fiend that can only be described as a skeleton bellied monstrosity charges me, I swim away, grabbing Ezra and swimming for a hole in the wall of the temple, the fiend gains on us, it's mouth already nearly caught up to all of Ezra and the beginning of my legs, it's halted however, by the wall that it was too big to fit through, I climb up a staircase with Ezra slung over my shoulder I push aside some rubble and step into a huge round room.

I set Ezra down. "There has to be something I can start a fire with somewhere in here," I mutter and begin to look around, as I find nothing in the room I'm in I head in another one and find some flint, now all I need is tinder. That I head upstairs for…

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I awake, gazing around the room I'm in, the sudden change of setting startles me, I look around for Tidus or Auron and see neither of the two, I pull my gun-blade out of its holster, I push a button and a clip pops out I find nothing in the clip, I do however see a button on the side of the clip, I push the button out of curiosity and the clip fills, the bullets appear out of no where. "Don't know how that works, but I freaking love it." I say, I begin to laugh but quickly fall silent when I hear someone rummaging around upstairs. I pop the clip back in and slowly sneak over to the staircase, I hear someone begin to walk down, and I turn and point the tip of the gun at the person.

Ti looks at me for a second and then pulls me close; I drop my blade and hug him back, a few seconds later we pull away. "Where are we?" I ask, he merely shrugs and nods for me to follow him, I do, he sits down in front of a stack of wood, he sets withered up flowers on it and lights them by striking two pieces of flint. We sit by the fire and warm up, Tidus nods off and I soon follow suit. I only awake when I hear Tidus basically begging the fire not to go out.

"Dude, it's gonna go out, it doesn't care what you say." I laugh, at that very moment however; a fiend drops from the roof, looking although it has blades for hands. "Ugh, never a dull moment is there." I mutter, drawing my blade.

"Well, to be fair we're out in the middle of an abandoned temple, to expect one wouldn't be fair."

"Eh, still." Our conversation stops there as the fiend that I think I'll call scissor hands goes for Ti, he dodges it and swings towards the fiend missing by inches as it dashes towards me and slices towards my head, I block the slice with my sword and whip the blade in gun position, shooting near the monster but like Tidus, missing.

I step back and rapidly shoot at the creature, only a single shot hits and that shot tears off the left blade, scissor hands goes down but raises quickly, it retaliates, I once again block it but I am not strong enough to keep it from cutting my cheek, in a split second Tidus slices off the arm that scratched me, ending the skirmish between the three of us as the monster can't get up.

A door into the room busts open as several people step inside, one of the people throws a grenade at the creature, causing it to explode and the bits fade into wisps. "Who are you guys?" I ask.

A man walks up behind us and grabs Ti's hair, I point my blade at the man and he merely laughs, I flip the blade to gun form and shoot the ground, this catches his attention.

"Tuh'd mad res syga y suja sah" (Don't let him make a move men) I hear him speak but can not understand what he is saying. In a moments notice they all pull guns on me and another man takes my blade.

"What's the big idea?" I hear Tidus say.

"Fa cruimt aqalida dras, drao luimt pa veahtc." (We should execute them, they could be fiends.) One of them says.

"Eteud veahtc tuh'd muug mega dryd, draca yna risyhc, cysa yc ic, famm… hud xieda dra cysa" (Idiot, fiends don't look like that, these are humans, same as us, well… not quite the same.) I hear the blonde girl say.

"Fryd cruimt fa tu fedr dras drah?" (What should we do with them then?) another says.

"E'mm dyga lyna uv dras mydan" (I'll take care of them later) the girl speaks again, she then looks at us, "cunno" (sorry) and knees Tidus in the stomach, knocking him out, she then walks over to me, looks me up and down and raises an eyebrow before giving me the same treatment.

*Authors note* Apparently I like to end when we get knocked out… P.S. seriously though, Thx Hellfire and fanficlove (double shout out lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Just keep Swimming**

 **P.S. Thanks for the Favorites FrankSinatra24 and Skullkid836! The support is appreciated.**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I wake up, vision blurred. My head both flooding and yet empty of thoughts. I struggle to remember what's happened.

I hear someone speak, "Rikku, E tuh'd ihtancdyht fro oui lyna fryd rybbahc du dras pid, ev oui fyhd dras du cdyo drao sicd fung." **(Rikku, I don't understand why you care what happens to them but, if you want them to stay they must work.)**

"Let me go!" I hear Tidus say, which was all I needed to hear. I hop to my feet, I see one man grabbing his hair and another with the Bayonet of his gun facing Tidus' way. I grab for my gun blade, it however, isn't there. "Ezra." Tidus smiles at me but gets mad when I get the same treatment they've so far given him.

"Mad dras ku, E'mm bid dras du fung, tuh'd funno." **(Let them go, I'll put them to work, don't worry.)** The girl who knocked us out says, she walks over to me, "They said you can stay as long as you make yourself useful."

"You speak English?" I say. I look at the girl who smiles at me and Ti.

"Well yeah, just cause I'm an Al-Bhed that doesn't mean I can't learn how to speak normal." She smirks, her response merely confuses me, Al-Bhed? What does that mean? Is that a race of person that just haven't been to Zanarkand before?

"Well, what do they want us to do?" Tidus asks.

"The three of us are going to go down there," she nods to the murky water below, "there's something down there we want." She says, looking at me and then Tidus. "Got it?"

"Yeah, hey uh, what is it you want down there?" I ask.

"That's um," she looks over to another Al-Bhed, "they don't want me to tell you, sorry." She frowns, she quickly perks up quickly however. Her shoes click along the steel floor as she walks to the edge. She shouts something in Al-Bhed to a brown haired man, he runs into the ship. "My name is Rikku by the way." We shake hands.

The man returns with our weapons, Tidus grabs his and I grab mine, noticing that the clip is gone, "Oh come on, I'm not going to shoot you!" I say, aggravated.

"To be fair you did threaten to earlier." Rikku states.

"Yeah well, to be fair you came out of nowhere with a freaking grenade, carrying guns, and you grabbed my brother. What was I supposed to do."

Rikku sighs, "Fair enough." She looks at the man, "Keja res dra lmeb" **(Give him the clip)** He pulls the clip out of his pocket. I eyeball him and take it from him, I thank him, slightly annoyed but I quickly get over it.

The three of us jump into the water and begin to swim down. I see what looks like the ruins of an airship, "Holy crap" I think to myself. We swim down into the wreckage. I look around and see a panel it is slightly lit up, Tidus swims over to it and looks at the door it seemingly controls. Tidus begins to hit the panel. "That's not going to work." I say, shaking my head. He hits it more and the door opens. "See Ti, told you, wait, w-what the hell! Are you supposed to understand how any technology works anymore?" We swim down, another panel that, like the other one probably defies all logic, is in the center of the room. Tidus hits this one and it causes the entire ship to light up. I nearly let my breath out by going to say "whoa"

Before we can even turn around a huge fiend comes out of nowhere. I glance at Tidus and Rikku and draw my blade, they follow suit. The monster swims towards us and I slash it. It doesn't slow at all and Rikku pulls out a grenade. "We're under water, no way that's going to work." I think to myself. It blows up in the creatures face, making it back up. "How in the actual hell is this crap working!"

The monster backs up and I swim behind it without it knowing, Tidus slashes it and Rikku hits it with her bladed knuckles, it cry's out and slaps her and Tidus against a wall. I think to myself "if all this other crap is working under water then this should to!" I flip my sword into gun position and shoot it's back in multiple areas. It screeches and as its mouth is open Rikku shoves a grenade down it's throat, blowing it to bits. We smile at each other and swim out of the ruins, we gaze at the ship, it is now all lit up, I gaze at it in amazement before swimming up back to the ship. Rikku walks into the bridge of the ship as me and Tidus sit on deck, catching our breath.

"The stars are pretty," Ti says. We gaze at the sky that looks as though it's had glitter sprinkled across it.

"Yeah, it really is." I look into the stars, almost hypnotized. "Do you think we'll be able to find a way back home soon?"

"These guys have a ship, if we continue helping them, they might sail us back home." Tidus says.

Rikku walks back onto the deck of the ship and tosses two trays of food in front of us, my mouth waters, I don't know how long it's been since I've eaten. "Thanks." I smile, Tidus just immediately starts digging in, almost choking.

"You eat too fast." Rikku says, gazing at Tidus gasping for breath.

"Heh, sorry, it's been awhile since I've eaten." He smirks.

"Where are you guys from?" Rikku asks.

"Zanarkand" Tidus says.

"Yeah, Tidus here is the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, I'm his younger brother, Ezra.

"But Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago, that's not possible." Rikku states.

My eyes go wide. "W-What?"

*Authors note* I am going camping with some friends on Sunday and won't be back until Friday so the next chapter won't come until after then. Thx again for my two new favorites! Seeya next Chap

P.S. Several days after posting this chap I have made a new story on Wattpad, it is 100% original and I hope you guys check it out. Link in Desc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Lost in a new world**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I stiffen where I'm sitting. "No it wasn't, we were just there yesterday," I say, I gaze at Rikku my trust in her wavering.

"Yeah! Ez, is right! Me and him were at the blitz ball stadium yesterday before my game for the Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus' statement merely makes Rikku more worried.

"Tell me something then, how'd you wind up in those ruins?" Rikku asks raising an eyebrow, she sounds stern but not mad, almost like she wants us to understand and is getting frustrated we don't but for some reason doesn't blame us.

"Sin attacked Zanarkand," I say, feeling defeat in my own statement, could that be how it was destroyed so long ago, did we somehow travel through time or was it something else.

"I knew it, you weren't in Zanarkand, you were somewhere else sin attacked, somewhere current, its toxin affected your memory and makes you think you were in Zanarkand." Rikku says, her face lights up at her victory in the argument but then darkens when she realizes that means our home was destroyed either way…

Man, she took my defeat and took off running with it… "No, it can't be true, I have memories of my entire life, all at Zanarkand. My brother and I, playing blitz ball, our father Jecht, teaching us how."

"Jecht?" Rikku asks.

"Yeah, you know him?" Tidus responds, even more confused.

"Yeah, he was a famous Guardian too high summoner Braska." Rikku said, as if we should know that.

"Sorry, I have no clue what that means." I say.

"Then sin really totaled your guy's memories." She frowns. "Don't worry, I'll have you guys taken to Luca, you say your brothers a blitzer, someone should know him there."

At that exact moment a huge fin shoots from the water, similar to one of the ones in the ball of water in Zanarkand containing sin.

I hear something grab the boat and tip it, Tidus slides over the side of the boat and I dive and grab his hand, grabbing the sidebar of the boat with my foot, Rikku grabs my foot, trying to pull me up, with both me and Tidus though it winds up being a fruitless endeavor my foot slips and Rikku can't hold on, dropping me and Tidus into a cold abyss of water.

I black out.

-Authors Note- I am so sorry for the super super short chap and long time since update, I have been having familial issues and have been overall distracted. Expect me to be back on my 1-2 week time period between updates and not my recent 4 week hiatus.


End file.
